


Research Purposes

by chessgrins (Chessgrins)



Series: Domestic Drarry [3]
Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Established Relationship, Fluff, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-12-04
Updated: 2018-12-04
Packaged: 2019-09-06 20:43:09
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 432
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16840066
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Chessgrins/pseuds/chessgrins
Summary: Luna introduces Draco to a literary award. Harry gets to deal with the inevitable curiosity.





	Research Purposes

“Harry, love of my life, will you come here please?” Draco calls out sweetly.

It sounds innocent. Nothing is amiss at all. The day has been lovely so far. Draco ecen sounds affectionate. Harry is instantly suspicious. Did he leave out his dirty laundry? Did he forget to scrape off his boots? His mind races through the possibilities as he climbs the stairs. Nothing sticks out in his mind.

“Yes?” Harry opens the door to their bedroom and stops dead in his tracks.

Draco is stretched out on their bed completely naked. He winks at Harry and pats the spot next to him. Harry can’t think for a second. Then he stalks towards Draco, shedding his clothing as he moves through the room. Draco leans back and watches.

“Do I want to know?” Harry asks as he slides next to Draco.

“It is an interesting story.” Draco has that glint in his eye that makes Harry both interested and a little concerned.

“Is Pansy involved?” Harry wishes that this wasn’t the first time he has asked that while they were naked in bed.

“Not this time. Luna is though.” Draco rolls towards Harry and pushes some hair off of his face.

“Luna?! That’s a first,” Harry comments.

“I suppose, but it will not be the last. She introduced me to a new literary award.” Draco’s smile is all innocence. Harry knows better.

“I’m not sure that I want to know.” Harry scoots a little closer to Draco.

“It’s an award for being terrible at writing sex scenes in published books.” Draco’s amusement is obvious.

“And you want to try out one of the scenes that you read.” Harry loves Draco’s playful side. He just wishes that it came out more often.

“You read my mind.” Draco looks at Harry like he expects him to protest.

“I suppose Luna is also trying out a scene?” Harry asks.

“Of course! It’s only fair.” Draco pretends to be highly offended.

“Is it a contest?” Harry leans over and kisses Draco on the cheek.

“It is.” Draco’s hand finds its way back into Harry’s hair.

“Can I know the terms of the contest?” Harry focuses on Draco’s jawline for a moment.

“Whoever can do the most wins.” Draco shifts to sit astride Harry’s lap. “And don’t think I don’t know what you’re doing, mister. Luna and I agreed that we could talk about it so that everyone is in the know about the activities. Also, this particular contest is impossible to keep a secret.”

Harry laughs so hard that he almost tips Draco onto the floor.


End file.
